An American Crime Saga: Part One
by BondFanatic
Summary: Jimmy, now 27 years old and married, is convinced to help pull a heist on a bank that could change his life forever. Rated T for violence. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**An American Crime Saga: Part One**

Hello, loyal readers! This here story is part one of a five part crime story… with Jimmy Neutron… whatever. Just always remember, Read and Review (Or I'll Stop Writing!!!)

**Chapter 1:**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The phone blared throughout the entire city home of former boy genius, James Isaac Neutron, or Jimmy as we all know him. Now, the reason I refer to Jimmy as a "former boy genius" is due to the fact that we all know him from his younger days. Jimmy is now 27 years old and is married. To who? Well we all know that.

Cindy… (or Cindy Neutron as she is now called!) is the typical wife, always controlling of the couple. Jimmy also now works at a local computer software facility, which he is of course the star programmer. He has not talked to his father in a very, very long time since Jimmy's mother died of cancer. Jimmy also has no children and remains in touch with good friends Carl, Libby, and Sheen.

Yep, life is good for James Isaac Neutron. But that is all about to change. Starting with this phone call.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered the phone, still tired having just woken up.

"Yo, Jimbo!" the voice on the other line screeched.

"Sheen, what inclines you to call at seven o' clock in the morning on a Saturday?" Jimmy asked with a hint or so of fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well… is there anyone else on the line?" said Sheen.

"Let me see…" Jimmy peaked out of his bedroom door and immediately saw a note left by his loving wife stating: _Be back later, there is some leftovers you can heat up in the fridge… Cindy._ "Nope, just us!" Jimmy answered .

"Okay, well, ummm…, can you meet me down by Sam's Ice Cream Parlor, Jimmy?" Sheen seemed nervous.

"Yeah, sure, but what's this all abou…" Jimmy couldn't finish, as Sheen had hung up after hearing the word, yeah.

"Sheen, what is it this time?!" Jimmy said to himself as he walked down his wooden stairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, which was covered with magnets and couple photos of Cindy and Jimmy, and took out some leftover lasagna. Yawning, Jimmy walked over to the dark brown colored micro-wave and put the lasagna inside, pressing 2:00 and ENTER.

"What is in the papers today…" Jimmy yawned and opened up the newspaper to the third page, Arts & Sciences. Skimming through the paper, he saw nothing of interest. After closing the newspaper, he noticed the front page headline.

DON MAXX LAZANO STRIKES AGAIN

Shrugging it of as nothing he should be concerned with, Jimmy walked out the door and entered his Maroon Honda Civic. Where was it Sheen had wanted to meet, Sam's Ice Cream Parlor? He pulled out of the driveway and turned left, on the way to the meeting point.

Jimmy casually walked in through the front door and looked around for his friend. Not seeing Sheen in the restaurant, Jimmy approached the register.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Sam Jr. asked. Incase you didn't realize, this is the son of Sam, the initial owner.

"Ummm, I was told to meet a friend here. Have you seen a Sheen Estevez?"

"Yeah, he's out back, just take the back door."

"Thank you." Jimmy wondered, why would Sheen want to meet me in the back of Sam's?

As Jimmy looked around the back, he was amazed to see about fifty men, all dressed in red and purple, the colors of the local street gang, Los Gatos Rojos. Each one was brandishing the typical gang pistol.

Suddenly, as if they had all noticed an intruder at the same time, they raised their respective pistols and pointed them at Jimmy. Jimmy, nearly soiling his brand new denim jeans, prepared to run for his life when a familiar voice called out for him.

"Yo, Jimbo!" Sheen welcomed his pal, " Baje sus pistolas!" Sheen told the gang. They all lowered their pistols.

"Sheen… ummm…" Jimmy was too shocked for words.

"Yeah, well, we are Los Gatos Rojos, or the Red Cats. You know, the gang." Sheen explained.

"Uh huh…" Jimmy muttered.

"Yo, you eaten lately, Jimmy? You don't look all too good." Sheen asked.

"Uh Uh…" Jimmy responded, remembering the lasagna he'd left in the micro-wave.

"Here lemme buy you a sundae, ¡Lance en chorro este hombre un helado con frutas y nueces, el hombre!" Sheen ordered one of the men. and the man ran out to buy a sundae.

"W..W..Why are y..you here, Sheen?" Jimmy said timidly.

"Well, I'm the leader of this here unit of gangsters, Jimmy. And to answer your next question, we need you here simply because we need your intelligence." Sheen explained.

"My intelligence? Why?"

"I just got word from Salvador Castillo, our leader, that we have insufficient funds to move the gang outwards and throughout the United States. So, I've been told to assemble a group that could pull off a history making heist of Retroville central bank. We need your intelligence to get us through this."

"How mu..much money?" Jimmy asked.

"About $300,000,000." Sheen answered.

"Whew! Ummm… I'm not sure about this, Sheen. I mean, I'm no criminal! I have a wife, a job! I..I don't even.. I haven't even.." Jimmy explained.

"There's $5,000,000 in it for you if you pull it off. That's more than enough to move you and Cindy out of the city and start a family in the suburbs. And I tell you what, you can even buy a ticket to hide out in some exotic country. Think of it as a three year vacation!"

"I'll have to talk it over with some people, first." Jimmy told him.

"Just call me with an answer, Jimbo."

"Alright, see you, Sheen."

"See ya, Jimmy."

Jimmy walked out of the ice cream parlor, forgetting to grab the sundae Sheen had insisted on buying him. He just wanted to get home, talk it over with Cindy, and sleep on it.

He had to admit, though, $5,000,000 is pretty tempting. He didn't see all that much wrong with committing one crime to save a future family from growing up in a crime riddled city.

Now if only Cindy would think that way…

**So, how was it? Please review and be ready for about four more chapters of part one before I start part two. For now, just be patient and read more of my stories. Especially "Locked in the Basement", and most of my others are not for the weak at heart… See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Crime Saga Part One**

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2 of part 1 so enjoy and please review!!! P.S: I know I made a few mistakes on the Spanish translations in chapter one because I use a translation site and they apparently were not always right, so bare with me!**

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm home!" Jimmy announced as he entered the doorway, "Oh, Cindy!"

"Where were you?" Cindy sternly asked her husband. She had returned home ten minutes before.

"I was just out meeting Sheen, honey." Jimmy answered.

"Aren't you supposed to leave me a note telling me where you are and when you'll get back?! You had me worried sick!"

"Look, I didn't think you'd be back so soon, so I didn't find it necessary! I'll do it from now on if it makes you happy, okay?"

"Fine, but I also found some lasagna in the micro-wave. It was overcooked and stunk up the whole kitchen! Please keep track of what you cook, for just once in your life!" Cindy was going on and on.

"Okay, okay! Now, where were you at so early in the morning on a Saturday?" Jimmy had a question of his own.

"I was out clothes shopping." She replied.

"You have plenty of clothes!"

"They aren't for me!"

"I don't need clothes, either!"

"I know that! They're for a… friend!" Cindy hesitated.

"Okay! That's all I needed to know, honey!" Jimmy finally finished the argument. If Cindy could argue this long about all of these minor things, how could Jimmy convince her to let him participate in a bank heist!

"So, what were you meeting Sheen about? And how is he, anyway. I havn't seen him in ages!" Cindy added.

"He's doing fine, and can I maybe answer that question later, Cindy. I haven't eaten and I'd like to go out and get a sandwich first." Jimmy replied, thinking of the first excuse that came to his mind, which just so happened to be true. He had to be alone and make a few calls to Carl and his boss, Mr. Jones.

"Okay, just don't forget, honey." Cindy surprisingly said.

"I won't forget. Bye!"

Jimmy turned around and walked right back out the door. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but hate himself for putting of the question he had to ask. Maybe Carl knew about this whole thing with Sheen. Maybe he had been invited to participate as well. Either way, he had to talk it over with him.

As Jimmy pulled into the parking lot in front of a deli sandwich restaurant, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number for Carl's home phone. After several rings, a man picked up.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Hi, Mr. Weezer, is Carl there?" Jimmy asked.

Carl still lived with his parents.

"Oh hello Jimmy, good to hear from you! Here, let me put Carl on." Mr. Weezer said.

Jimmy could hear a loud, "Carl!!! Get on the phone!!!", coming from the other line before Carl picked up.

"Hello?" Carl sneezed.

"Hi Carl, it's Jimmy."

"Oh, Jimmy! Hey!"

"Could you maybe meet me down by the deli restaurant downtown?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, sure Jimmy. Be right there!" Carl hung up after finishing that sentence.

About an hour later, Carl pulled in next to Jimmy's civic in a minivan. He was always hungry and was happy to meet Jimmy anywhere that had a menu.

"Hey, Carl!" Jimmy called out for his porky friend as Carl walked in.

"Oh, Hey Jimmy! So what's this all about?" Carl sat down at the booth Jimmy was in.

"Well, Carl …" Jimmy began while looking around the restaurant to see if anybody was listening, "Have you seen Sheen lately?"

"Sheen, oh yeah. I saw him yesterday! Have you seen that kick-ass mustache he has growing! I want one of them!" said Carl.

"No, no, no! I mean, have you seen him about anything… out of the ordinary?" Jimmy pushed towards the desired answer.

"Out of the ordinary? Like what?"

"Like," Jimmy checked again to see if anyone was listening, "Sheen has been leading a gang and has recruited you into it to help pull off a history making heist, that kind of out of the ordinary."

"What?!! Sheen is running a gang and wants me to help pull of a heist?!" Carl was shocked.

"No! Not you, I mean… has he asked you to be a part of it?"

"A part of what?!"

"The heist!"

"No!"

"Okay then!" Jimmy was tired of having to deal with Carl's stupidity.

"Wait, lemme get this strait. Sheen is the head of a gang and is trying to pull of a heist, but he needs me to be a part of it!" Carl tried to understand.

"No, he wants me to help, not you!" Jimmy was getting frustrated.

"Ohhhhh! Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, Carl, I think I should help out Sheen, but I'd have to convince Cindy to let me! I could use your personal opinion on the matter." Jimmy explained to his simple-minded pal.

"Me, well I think you should talk to Libby about it. I mean, I haven't seen Cindy is a while. And, if you don't mind me asking, is she still a bitch?"

"Yes, she is." Jimmy reluctantly answered.

After staying at the restaurant with Carl to eat, Jimmy left to go to Libby's. Carl was right. If anyone knows how to convince Cindy, it would be Cindy's best friend. While on the road, Jimmy made the call to his boss and arranged a three week vacation for him, just in case he actually did do the heist. Obviously three weeks wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang as Jimmy pressed it.

"Hello, oh Jimmy! Come inside! I just made coffee!" Libby welcomed Jimmy with open arms. The two saw each other often, as Cindy had Libby over most Tuesdays.

The two sat down at Libby's wooden kitchen table. She poured some freshly made coffee into two mugs and set them down on the table.

"So, what brings you here, Jimmy?" Libby asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I have a problem, Libby. And I don't know how Cindy's going to react to it." Jimmy replied.

"So… what's the problemo, Neutron?" Libby was in a joyful mood.

"Well, you aren't going to believe me…"

"Shoot." Libby demanded.

"Okay, okay. Sheen, believe it or not, is the head of a gang and wants me to help him pull of a bank heist."

"Wow! You were right, I don't believe you!" Libby laughed.

"No! No! I'm totally serious here! Sheen wants me to help him rob a bank!"

"You're serious? I ain't heard a lie like that in ages?!" She was still laughing.

"Here! Let me prove it to you, Libby!" Jimmy grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Sheen's number, putting it on speaker.

"Shhh!" Jimmy told Libby. He didn't want Sheen to know he was with anyone.

"Hello?" Sheen answered.

"Hey Sheen, it's Jimmy." Jimmy responded.

"Yo, Jimbo!" Sheen was exited, "You in or out, hombre?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet, but could you remind me what we were doing again?" Jimmy was smart and was using it to his advantage.

"We are gonna rob Retroville Central Bank so me and the gang can move outward! You that forgetful?!" Sheen replied.

"Okay, thanks. That's all I needed to know."

"Just call me when you got an answer. See ya Jimmy." Sheen hung up.

"Wow… I mean, Wow. You weren't lying?" Libby was flabbergasted.

"No I wasn't. Now, what do you think of all of it?" Jimmy asked once more.

"I think that if you do it, there will be consequences that may require you leaving Cindy behind. I don't think you or her want that. However, if there is money involved, you could raise a family much easier. I just don't know, Jimmy. You should just ask her yourself."

"Okay, thanks for the advice." Jimmy decided to just face it. If Cindy didn't want him to do it, than he wouldn't.

After finally arriving back home, it was about time for Jimmy to ask the question.

"Oh, Cindy!!!"

**So… How was it?! Please review and look for new chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Crime Saga Part One**

**Welcome back! Here is chapter 3 and as always… REVIEW (I like reviews ******

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh Cindy!" Jimmy called for his wife, who would surly be wondering what had taken him so long to get a sandwich.

"What took you so long?! Once again, you've managed to scare be half to death!" Cindy exclaimed. She was angry, Jimmy knew.

"Well, I had to talk to a few friends about some things…" Jimmy told his wife.

"What kind of things? Things your wife couldn't be a part of, I see!" Cindy was getting angrier. A thought ran through Jimmy's mind that maybe he should wait until Cindy had calmed down to ask. No, he had to ask now.

"Look, about that thing I said I'd tell you earlier…" Jimmy began.

"Yeah?!" Cindy was getting ignorant. Sometimes Jimmy wondered why he ever married that woman.

"That's what I had to talk to them about. I had planned on talking it over with you, too!"

"So you're saving the best for last, I see!" Cindy laughed, but was still angry.

"Yeah well, that thing I was gonna tell you…" Jimmy just couldn't get himself to say it.

"Well, what is it Jimmy?"

"You're not gonna believe me on this but what if I told you that if I took part in a bank heist, we could move out of the city and raise a happy family as millionaires!" Jimmy finally asked.

"Well, I would have to ask you what reason would you have to ensure our safety after this heist?" Cindy wasn't angry… just amused. You really couldn't tell if she was just playing along or actually considering allowing Jimmy to take part.

"Well, Sheen is the mastermind and he said he could get us tickets to a tropical country, or resort. We could stay there and wait for things to cool off! Wouldn't you like to live on a tropical island… or that island you're so crazy about?" Jimmy explained.

"Madagascar?" Cindy reminded her husband.

"Yeah! Madagascar! We could live there for years with the money I'll earn. We could keep in touch with Sheen, Libby, Carl, all of 'em! And when we come back to the U.S, we could start a family in a small little town in some nice little state." Jimmy felt he had quite a few good points.

"What about our jobs?" Cindy asked.

"I already arranged a vacation at my job and I could quit it with the money we'll have. You could do the same!"

"And our house?" Cindy added.

"I'll get some people to sell it and when we return, we could build a house, like you always wanted!"

"I don't know, Jimmy. It sounds a little dangerous." Cindy had a good point.

"Look, all I'm doing is arranging a plan! If anyone will be in danger it will be Sheen, but he will be sure to keep my involvement a secret! Hell, we could leave for Madagascar right when I get back from the heist if we're ready? So, what do you say, honey?" Jimmy could see the decision being made in Cindy's eyes.

"Yes." Cindy replied, still somewhat unsure of the matter.

"Really!" Jimmy was shocked and exited at the same time.

"Yeah… I think we need a little something going on in our life. And a little change could never hurt, either. So, when is this heist?"

"In a week! Look, go get ready and do anything you need with your job! We want to be ready when the heist is over!" Jimmy was overjoyed. Now he just had to call Sheen.

Jimmy ran to the nearest phone and dialed a number. Sheen picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Jimmy… I'm in." Jimmy said with a grin.

"That's good to hear, Jimbo! I'll mail you those plane tickets as soon as I know where you're going!" Sheen knew that without Jimmy, he probably couldn't pull it off.

"Madagascar, Sheen." Jimmy answered.

"Madagascar? Isn't that the place with all of those animals and shit?" Sheen asked.

"Yup, Madagascar."

"Okay. Well, start up on that plan, Jimbo. I'll mail ya the bank's blueprints to help you." Sheen told his friend.

"I'll start right now!" Jimmy was exited to be involved in this.

"Oh, and Jimmy?" Sheen added.

"Yeah, Sheen?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sheen. See you soon."

They both hung up at the same time. Jimmy ran over to his computer down the hall. He didn't need to wait until Sheen mailed him the blueprints. Jimmy had it uploaded on his computer already. You see, the reason Jimmy was so confident was that he had designed the computer mainframe and had programmed the computers at Retroville Central bank for his job! And better yet, he had downloaded the software and blueprints he'd used onto his home computer.

And best of all, he could shut down the whole mainframe or even transfer millions of dollars from home. It was a work of genius, except for one thing. If it were determined that the mainframe was shut down, he'd be a prime suspect. But that was a risk he was willing to take. After all, he'd be in Madagascar the next morning.

It was going to be a piece of cake.

**So… how was it (I know I always say the same things!). Please share your thoughts on it in your REVIEWS!!!! and look for more chapters coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An American Crime Saga Part 1**

**Hello! I know that I'm kinda writing this story fast, but that's good… right? Anyways, I want more reviews!!! And if it isn't too much to ask, please recommend my stories in your reviews. Well, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4:**

Hours passed by as Jimmy began looking through the blueprints to find a way into the bank that wasn't the front door. You see, even though Jimmy obviously knew what to do to get the money into the right account, anyone could override the transfer from within the bank. That's where Sheen's gang come in.

The gang had to ensure that the transfer wasn't overridden, and if that meant killing, a gang could do that and nobody would link it to him. And when death is on the line, you don't casually waltz through the front door.

It had to go down like this:

1: Jimmy logs on to the power mainframe and shuts down the system locks. That means that Jimmy can transfer money without requiring a password or any sort of verification.

2: Jimmy transfers $500,000 from several different accounts to 600 different accounts that would have to be made by 600 individual gang members under false i.d's. You see, $500,000 is the maximum balance the bank can hold, so Jimmy would have to steal from 600 express accounts. These accounts are accounts that are only there for people who start with the maximum balance.

3: After that, gang members enter one by one over the course of a week and cancel their respective accounts, withdrawing $500,000 each. However, this may be a little too strait forward and that is why Jimmy is looking for a way that they could simply hold up the bank. It would be faster and easier, but may just add too much unwanted involvement by the police. So…

3 (Plan B): The gang storms the bank as a group and demand the money from the accounts they had previously created. The bankers obviously don't know that these are the men who had created the accounts because of the false i.d's. They also are too frightened by the fact that there are hundreds of gang members in the bank holding guns, they fail to notice or care that the account balances have gone so high up overnight. They walk out with the money, that might take a while to pack up in suitcases, and go into hiding.

Worst case scenario: The alarm is triggered by an employee and the police arrive. There would be countless casualties, but the police would be outnumbered and the gang still gets away with the money. Jimmy would get his money and go into hiding in Madagascar with Cindy. Meanwhile, several gang members may be arrested, but the crime wouldn't be linked to Jimmy and Jimmy would have what he wanted, 3 million dollars.

Now, Jimmy had realized that they would have to enter through the front door, as there were no other options. Oh well, it wouldn't make much of a difference to Jimmy. Now it was time to tell Sheen the plan.

"Hello, Sheen?" Jimmy called Sheen.

"What's up, Jimbo?"

"I've got the plan." Jimmy told his pal.

"Wow, it's only been three hours since I told you to get started! No wonder we needed you! So, whatcha got?" Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy ran through the plan for Sheen. Every last detail was covered.

"Well, I'll be damned! That is some plan you got there, Jimbo! Just one thing… I like plan B better. It'll help us to just storm in there with loaded guns in their faces. However, it may help just to go in there blazing and leave one alive, but wounded. That one could do it for us while we'll have an easier time watching her and making sure she don't pull the alarm." Sheen explained to Jimmy.

"Okay, whatever works for you guys, now I will do my part in three days and I'm off to Madagascar. You guys can do the rest. I trust my name won't be mentioned in an interrogation room, right?" Jimmy said.

"You got it." Sheen said, "I'll come to Madagascar personally with your money and tell you how it all went down, okay?"

"Okay. Now go get started on opening those accounts!" Jimmy had made the plan and knew how to perform his part. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Hone!" Cindy called out for her husband, "I'm going to bed!"

"Okay, honey! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Cindy replied. The two didn't really seem to want to speak after that decision Cindy had made. They each had too much on their minds.

Jimmy needed dinner and he needed to sell his house in three days. Best he get started then, he thought.

It didn't take long to get some buyers for the house, as Jimmy planned on only bringing some valuable possessions and leaving the home pre-furnished for any buyers. This got rid of the need for movers or anything like that. Besides, he and Cindy wanted to start over and raise a family. That meant new furniture as well.

Jimmy stopped at the deli sandwich place he'd been to earlier that day with Carl. Jimmy ordered the same thing he'd had earlier, a BLT with New England Clam Chowder. Jimmy realized as he bit into his sandwich how much he was going to miss Retroville. Maybe tomorrow he'd go for a night on the town with Cindy. Visit Carl, Libby, go see a show, just enjoy themselves for their last few days as Retroville citizens.

Jimmy returned home and went strait to bed.

The next morning, Jimmy awoke with a yawn. It was a beautiful day outside as the sky was clear and blue. Cindy was already awake, and was downstairs making breakfast, bacon and eggs with orange juice, with the radio blasting. Jimmy wanted to start their day on the town early, so he had to go and eat fast.

"Oh Honey!!!" Jimmy had to yell over the radio, blasting Journey's "Don't Stop Believing", to tell her.

"Yeah!" She replied, yelling.

"I was wondering if you might want to go on a drive around town, you know, seeing as how we're leaving soon!"

"What?! Let me turn down the radio!" Cindy said, "There, now what did you say?"

"I said would you like to go around town and visit some friends or something, seeing as it's one of our last days here?" Jimmy repeated himself.

"I'd like that." Cindy answered, "But eat your breakfast first, then we'll go."

Jimmy quickly devoured his breakfast because he'd eaten so little the night before. Their first stop was Carl's.

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang at Carl's parent's house.

"Achoo!" Mr. Wheezer sneezed.

"Bless you…" Cindy politely said.

"Oh, thanks. So Jimmy, what brings you and your lovely wife here?" Mr. Wheezer asked.

"Well, me and Cindy are leaving on vacation soon and we'd like to say goodbye to Carl."

"Oh, well come on in! I'll go get him!" Mr. Wheezer screamed to Carl to come soon after.

"Oh hey, Jimmy! We can talk in my room!" Carl suggested.

Carl's room was filled with llama posters and things like that. Carl was still a kid at heart and hadn't changed much. Jimmy explained the story to his pal.

"So you helped Sheen! Well that's mighty nice of you, Jimmy! You know, he never called me to help him. Oh well!" Carl was happy to hear Jimmy had made a decision.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, Carl. I just wanted to say goodbye and that I'll stay it touch. Okay!" Jimmy explained.

"Okay, Jimmy! I'll miss you. I'll write to you every week if my parents let me use their postage stamps… Bye!" Carl was going to miss Jimmy, and Jimmy could see some sadness in his pal's eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Carl. Goodbye!" The two shared a hand shake and Jimmy and his wife left. Libby's was next.

"Oh, hey guys! What brings ya here?" Libby asked the couple.

"Libby, me and Jimmy are leaving for Madagascar soon. WE just wanted to say goodbye." Cindy did the talking this time.

"Oh! Come on in for some coffee and we can talk!" Libby said. She was going to miss them, too.

"No!" Jimmy and Cindy both screamed. Libby's coffee wasn't the best coffee in the world…

"Whatever. And Jimmy, if anything goes wrong, just tell be and I'll help ya out. I'll miss you guys." Libby told her two very best friends.

"We'll miss you, too!" Libby and Cindy hugged and Libby kissed Jimmy on the cheek to say goodbye.

Jimmy and Cindy drove by Sam's Ice Cream Parlor for some lunch. They each ordered the same thing, a vanilla sundae with hot fudge and a cherry. Jimmy always gave his cherry to Cindy.

"Well, two days left 'till the big day." Jimmy said, thinking up conversation.

"Jimmy…" Cindy said.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cindy."

"Jimmy, you know that if we're going to raise a family and go through all of this, you really need to be committed to having a family." Cindy said.

"Yep. I am very committed, hone. But are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am more than committed, Jimmy. I want a family and that's the only reason I'm doing this. It's not about the money for me! It's not the tropical paradise, and it isn't the house! It's the family! And all I'm concerned of is that you may be in it only for the money!" Cindy explained to her husband.

"It will never be about money between us, Cindy. I love you and I want a family with you and that's it! Here, if I cared about money would I do this?" Jimmy reached into his wallet and pulled out all of his money. He ripped it all in half just to prove a point.

"And if I didn't love you and want a family, would I do this?!" Jimmy then swept his wife off her feet and passionately kissed her.

"Okay, I believe you Jimmy!" Cindy was happy. She even laughed when they realized that the money Jimmy had ripped was the money he needed to pay for the ice cream. The two walked out of the store without paying.

"A little practice never hurt!" Jimmy laughed. Sam Jr. didn't really notice, so it was all good. When the couple returned home, the plane tickets were waiting in the mail. Attached was a letter from Sheen reading:

_Sorry to face you with this kind of situation, Jimmy. This is the best I can do to make it up to you. As UltraLord always said, "Forgiveness is the key to a happy life."_

Jimmy smiled. He thought Sheen had forgotten about those days where he'd watched all of those cartoons. Things were looking up. Now there was only a day left until his life changed. It was just time to relax…

**So… how was it? Please review and wait for chapter 5, the final chapter of part 1. It should be coming any day now! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An American Crime Saga Part One**

**Welcome back! Here's the last chapter of part one! Please review and be patient, as part two will be coming soon!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ring! Ring!" The alarm clock on Jimmy's bedside table went off. It seemed louder than ever. Maybe it was just the anticipation ringing throughout Jimmy's 27 year old body. It was the big day. He had to get up early and make sure Sheen was ready. He probably was, but on a day like that you always need to make sure.

"Hey, Sheen?" Jimmy called his partner in crime.

"Yo, Jimbo! You ready for it?! Today's the big day!" Sheen was over-exited.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but are you? I mean, have you gotten all of the accounts together?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure have, hombre. You got your tickets?"

"Right here in my hand. So when do I get started?" Jimmy still had one more question.

"However much time you need before your plane leaves, Jimbo."

"Okay, Sheen. See you in Madagascar with the money."

"See ya there." Sheen hung up.

"The plane leaves at 3:00 p.m, so I'll get started at one." Jimmy told himself. This was it. No more Retroville for the rest of his life and if all goes right, no more crime… forever.

"Honey, are you all packed?!" Jimmy called out to his wife, who was once again in the kitchen cooking food with music blasting.

"What!?" Cindy yelled above the radio.

"I asked if you are all packed!" Jimmy repeated.

"Yep! And who is it moving in here once we're gone?" Cindy asked.

"Some family by the name of 'Johnson'." Jimmy answered.

"Got it! So when're you gonna start?"

"Well, it's 12:00 now, so I'll get started in an hour!" Jimmy was ready. Jimmy quickly ate the food Cindy cooked for him, packed his bags for Madagascar, and logged onto his computer.

Five minutes to go…

Four minutes…

Three minutes…

Two minutes…

One more minute…

Jimmy ran through the plan during that one minute. It would all be simple assuming that Sheen's gang did their part in creating accounts.

"3… 2… 1… Showtime." Jimmy told himself as he logged onto the system mainframe.

Step 1: Jimmy logged onto the mainframe and looked around for a place to type in a code to enter the power mainframe. It took a while, but he eventually found a password box. In it, he typed the code 18903457. It was a code Jimmy designed as it is a very random jumble of numbers, yet easy to remember. For him it was, anyways.

Step 2: Jimmy was now in the power mainframe where he could do anything from turn on one computer to turn off the automatic door to cause a power outage in the bank. However, he was only out to deactivate the system locks that caused the need for a password to transfer money through accounts. He quickly found the locks under the controls section. There was only one problem…

Step 3: Jimmy couldn't quite remember the code for deactivating the locks. After several minutes of trying passwords, he concluded that he'd need to shut down the entire bank's systems and revive them in a matter of minutes. That would cause the locks to be shut down momentarily, so he could enter the free transfer section of the mainframe. He'd have to do it quickly, so the bank doesn't freak out too long.

Step 4: Jimmy went back to the power section and typed in a code he did remember. That code shut off the power, and Jimmy had one minute to get into the free transfer unit before the power switched back on. He did it quickly, as it was only five clicks away.

Step 5: A screen came up telling Jimmy that the power was back. Jimmy had just made it in time. Now, Jimmy minimized the screen he was on and opened up his e-mail. He had just received an e-mail from Sheen revealing the names of all 600 accounts. It was time to start transferring.

Step 6: In an hour, Jimmy had transferred 500 thousand dollars from 599 express accounts to 599 gangster accounts. All that was left was transferring the last 500 thousand to the last account. He had the final express account, but there was another problem. There were only 599 gang accounts! Jimmy had a plan, however.

Step 7: Now, Jimmy had to reopen the mainframe on again from a different computer and disable the limit factor on one gang account so it could fit 1 million dollars. Jimmy quickly saved the software onto a floppy disk and ran out to Libby's. She had a good computer.

"Ding Dong!" Jimmy rang Libby's doorbell. He only had twenty minutes before he and Cindy had to be off to the airport.

"Oh, hey Jimm…" Libby was interrupted by Jimmy.

"Can I use your computer quickly, Libby?" Jimmy asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, sure!" Libby exclaimed. She knew Jimmy must need it quickly.

Jimmy ran over to the computer and tossed in the floppy disk. Only 15 minutes left…

Step 8: Jimmy opened up the mainframe on Libby's computer and quickly typed in any required passwords. Now he could raise the limit on one account. He did so very quickly and easily.

"Libby, you may want to trash this computer and get a new one! Just to avoid being traced to this crime. Okay?" Jimmy warned Libby. He didn't wait to hear Libby's response. He only had ten minutes to get home and transfer that money.

Jimmy pulled into the driveway, almost hitting the garage door, and barged in through the front door. He violently sat in his computer chair, almost breaking it, and logged into the limitless account. Five minutes left, and Jimmy was sweating like he was out in the sun all day.

Step 9: Jimmy quickly transferred the funds, only to run into a password bank. The lock deactivation had worn off! Luckily, the raised account belonged to Sheen, and Sheen's phone number was on speed-dial.

"Sheen! What's the password for your account?!!" Jimmy yelled.

"Red-Cat! You know, after the gang! Hurry!" Sheen responded quickly.

Jimmy didn't even hang up the phone. He typed in the password and transferred the money in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"I did it!" Jimmy screamed over the phone. Sheen, being the pal he is, stayed on the whole time.

"Ha! Well I guess the rest is to us, 'eh Jimmy?" Sheen laughed.

"Yep! Whoops, I gotta get going to the airport. I'll see you in Madagascar, Sheen!" Jimmy was happy as ever. He was one minute late for leaving for the airport, but he'd still make it in time.

Jimmy sped a bit on the way to the airport, but it didn't really matter. He had just finished performing the thrill of a lifetime. Nothing could stop him now. Or so he thought.

Once on the plane, which he and Cindy had just barely made, he looked at his loving wife.

"I love you, Jimmy." Cindy said.

"I love you, too." Jimmy replied. Then he just laid back and relaxed, trying to get more sleep. After all…

He had a big adventure ahead of him.

**So… that's all folks! An American Crime Saga will continue in part two! Please review and for a sneak preview on part two, visit my profile page! See you soon!**


End file.
